justiceforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Parties
On December 29th, 2007 the Justice Force held its Holiday Party at Justice Force Headquarters. The night was filled with games, fun, and laughter as a virtual who’s who of the JF came out to celebrate the holidays. The night started out in the JF Lounge where things quickly turned wild, as after a few drinks many of the JF’s sexiest heroines took to dancing on the bar! Later, the festivities moved to the Assembly Hall where the games and contests where held. The winners of the games and contests were: Sexiest Male Costume '''1st Place: Black Hunter 2nd Place: Monumental Victory 3rd Place: Star-Master Sexiest Female Costume '''1st Place: Retributor 2nd Place: Flame Red and Firelilly (tied) 3rd Place: Mrs. Monumental Best Couple Costume '''1st Place: Star-Master and Sugary Goodness 2nd Place: Flame Red and Slip-Streem 3rd Place: SonicBanshee and Black Hunter Best Overall Male Costume '''1st Place: Star-Master 2nd Place: Cyborg Shadow Ninja 3rd Place: Brisk Demise Best Overall Female Costume '''1st Place: Reverie 2nd Place: Lady-Force 3rd Place: Lillian Jett Rock, Paper, Scissors Death Match '''1st Place: Flame Red 2nd Place: FireLilly After the contests where finished the party moved back into the JF Lounge where the heroes danced the night away. Screenshots of the Holiday Party can be found in the Screenshots and Images section of our original website. Special thanks go out to JF members Sonic Banshee (for planning and organizing the party) and Celtic Jayde (for providing all the Influence used for the contest prizes). Thank you ladies for making the JF Holiday Party possible! On June 30th, 2008 the Justice Force held it’s Fourth of July party at Justice Force Headquarters. Hosted by JF member Pookii, the event was titled aptly enough “Pookii’s Patriotic Pow-Wow.” The evening's festivities included dancing and drinks in the Justice Lounge, a fierce game of Rock/Paper/Scissors, followed by several costume contests. The night concluded with our heroes taking to the streets to fight for the freedom of Paragon City’s citizens against the forces of evil! The winners of the games and contests were: '''Rock, Paper, Scissors Death Match '''Winner: Monumental Victory Sexiest Male Costume '''Winner: Monumental Victory Sexiest Female Costume '''Tie: Flame Red and Pookii Best Overall Male Costume '''Winner: Shade Storm Best Overall Female Costume '''Tie: Mrs. Monumental and Pookii Thanks to all members who came out to celebrate this special holiday event with us! The JF Celebrates The Holidays! On December 29th, 2008 the Justice Force held it’s annual Holiday Party at Justice Force Headquarters. The turnout for the party was impressive as many members came out to drink and dance the night away with friends old and new. Several costume contests were held during the evening, as well as the always challenging Rock/Paper/Scissors Death Match. The winners of the contests and games were: '''Best Holiday Spirit Male '''1st Place: Stingman 2nd Place: Gilford The Guardian Best Holiday Spirit Female '''1st Place: Lady Luminous 2nd Place: Flame Red 3rd Place: Pookii Most Unusual Design Male/Female '''1st Place: Stingman 2nd Place: Particle Wizard 3rd Place: Cosmic Ray Man Best Overall Male '''1st Place: Star-Master 2nd Place: Monumental Victory 3rd Place: Slip-Streem Best Overall Female '''1st Place: Flame Red 2nd Place: Dark Hawk and Artemis 2.0 (tied) 3rd Place: Mrs. Monumental Rock, Paper, Scissors Death Match '''1st Place: Slip-Streem 2nd Place: Mrs. Monumental